


Mechtober 2020

by FireBreathHero



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Death to the Mechanisms Spoilers, Mechtober, Mechtober 2020, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, i really dont know what other tags to add here, no beta we die like men, the aurora loves the crew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireBreathHero/pseuds/FireBreathHero
Summary: This is a collection of fics for Mechtober 2020 and what I want to work on with this is not going over my work so much and just writing so there will probably be mistakes. Join me in my mechs brain rot!
Relationships: Jonny d'Ville/Gunpowder Tim, Lyfrassir Edda/Marius von Raum, The Aurora/Nastya Rasputina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Mechtober 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Days 1-3 were "The Aurora/Stars" and I chose The Aurora. This is basically Death to the Mechanisms from Aurora's POV (plus Nastya and Lyf), I hope you like it and it makes you as sad as it made me to write it!

Aurora loved her crew. Whether or not they knew it, she did. They were dumb and hurt her, but they were the closest thing she had to a family. She was the one who took them everywhere, and she was the one who watched each of them leave or die.

Nastya was the first and her lover, so this hurt the worst. Aurora heard the entire conversation between Jonny and Nastya, and felt her heart break. 

_“When are you coming back?”_

_“Probably won’t.”_

If she could have, Aurora would’ve cried out at these words, please don’t go my love. 

_“How much do you think is left of her after all she’s brought you through?”_

Aurora wanted to scream that she was still here! That she was the same Aurora! But all she could do was watch her love walk out the airlock, never to return.

She spent the next several millennia wondering if Nastya had been serious, but eventually had to accept that she wasn’t coming back. 

Aurora had been hesitant about Lyf. Their eldritch powers had damaged part of her before, and would’ve been happy to go along with Jonny on kicking them out. But Marius had finally stopped his moping when they’d picked up Lyf, stranded out in a broken ship. Aurora was fascinated watching the Mechanisms actually be careful with Lyf, as they were unsure of their mortality. At least, for the first hundred years. They all claimed they didn’t want Marius to go back to moping, but Aurora could see that Marius was truly happy, and was pretty sure the rest of the crew could see it too and wouldn’t ruin that. Aurora loved her crew and they cared for each other, in their own ways. 

The second to go had been Marius. The crew had just been starting to drift apart, but they were all still on the ship. She had seen him walking towards the octokittens’ chamber, and had she known he was about to check on them, she would’ve tried to warn him. Then, it was over too quickly. Marius was gone, and Aurora was left to mourn. She didn’t know whether she should tell the rest of the crew. She finally decided she needed to at least tell Lyf. They deserved to know. The rest of the crew did as well, but she started with Lyf. 

Lyf was the next to go. Aurora didn’t see how or even if they died. When Marius died, they just… stopped. Stopped hanging out with the rest of the crew, stopped reading, stopped everything. Aurora watched them deteriorate mentally, until they couldn’t stand to be in the room they’d shared with Marius, and then the ship in general. Aurora watched them slip out the airlock while the others were asleep, and she was left once again to mourn another crew member. 

Ivy told the rest of the crew that she was retiring. They had, of course, scoffed at this, you don’t just retire from the Mechanisms, and surely she would be back. That’s what Aurora thought. She knew where she’d retired, so when she intercepted a distress signal about a library burning, and could no longer feel Ivy’s draw to her, she knew she’d lost another.

Aurora watched Tim’s aim wander and saw him lose the passion he once had in his explosions. So she wasn’t surprised when she heard him ask Brian to take him to Earth. She knew before she felt the loss that this would be the last time she’d see him. Tim was the first to fully say goodbye to her. He said in the cockpit while Brian piloted and talked to her. She didn’t want to lose another Mechanism, but knew this would be the closest thing to a satisfying end she’d get with any of them. 

Aurora had been slowly breaking down. Not too badly, she could still get the crew anywhere they needed. But with no mechanic on board and rowdy crew members, she was bound to lose pieces and have bugs in her system. She wasn’t quite sure what drove Raphaella to leave, but she did watch her take a piece that had recently broken off and cast herself into a black hole. Aurora didn’t immediately feel the pull dissipate, but she did feel it change. She mourned another crew member.

Ashes had been Aurora’s fault. Not really her fault, but one of those bugs in her program that had caused the accident that cast them forward in time. Aurora and Brian tried their best to find them, but to no avail. Aurora was left with 2 crew members and almost no time to process losing Ashes.

Aurora watched Jonny withdraw. She first noticed it when Tim left. She’d expected him to be angry, to say something, anything, as the man he loved prepared to depart, but his expression was blank as Tim said his goodbyes. Aurora knew that he was the closest thing she had to a captain, so perhaps losing the crew one by one had as much of an effect on him as it had on her. Centuries she watched him, lackluster and withdrawn, barely even having the energy to bother Brian or the Toy Soldier. She wasn’t surprised when he left. She only hoped he could find something to care about, as she felt the pull fade.

Brian never thought he’d be one of the last of the Mechanisms. He talks to Aurora as he pilots, not quite sure where he’s going but knowing he needs to keep going, for Aurora, for the Toy Soldier, and for himself. He drums and the Toy Soldier sings. They don’t gather stories anymore, just doing their best to tell the ones they already have. Aurora hears when he misses that first beat, notices how Brian doesn’t falter and continues with the song, but she notices. And afterwards, Brian is silent while he pilots. Finally, he stops. He talks to her one last time, says some heartfelt goodbyes and goes to find the Toy Soldier. Aurora watches his goodbye with it and then watches him launch himself into space. 

The Toy Soldier doesn’t know how to pilot the ship, but that doesn’t matter for long. The Toy Soldier still sits in Brian’s chair anyways, talking to the Aurora. 

_“None of them are coming back, are they Aurora?”_

Aurora thinks about how she can’t feel the pull of anyone else, except for the Toy Soldier, then puts a message on the screen in front of it. “No. They’re gone.”

_“Well, then I guess, that’s it for me too, old friend.”_

It pats the console before it goes still. The Toy Soldier’s pull had always been… different than the others’ but suddenly it was just gone. And Aurora was alone.


End file.
